Faked
by punkabeth
Summary: Being Percy Jackson's girlfriend was different than she had expected. Better. He was amazing, and she loved every second. The only problem? It's all fake.
1. Chapter 1

_**Faked**_

 **Summary: Being Percy Jackson's girlfriend was different than she had expected. Better. He was amazing, and she loved every second. The only problem? It's all fake.**

 **Fun Fact(relevant to the story): My school has the Special Olympics every year and it's so much fun to go and help out at!**

 **Chapter One**

Things could be worse, Annabeth thinks to herself as she sits in Percy's room.

Percy Jackson. He's the _bad boy_. The trouble maker. The punk. And she… Wasn't. She was girly. She doesn't wear black every day like him and his friends do. She wears skirts and bright colors. She's a _cheerleader_! And she's sitting in Percy Jackson's room. A place where she thought she would never be.

The bed was covered in blue sheets, pillows, and comforter. Even the walls were blue. Annabeth was going to take a wild guess and say that his favorite color is blue.

She really knows nothing about him.

They have one class together, and they got paired together for a project. Greek Mythology, a subject Annabeth is good at. And she's stuck with someone who doesn't ever do their work and skips class most days. She just knows she'll end up doing all the work.

"Here's some water."

Annabeth's head shot up and she gave him a smile "Thank you."

His room is just as messy as she thought it would be. Clothes were everywhere. If she looked at his bedside tables or his desk or his dresser she would find dirty dishes, or a mess of papers. All she wanted to do was clean his room.

Percy walked to his desk, sitting and spinning the chair to face her. He had his notebook sitting in his lap and was tapping his pen against it "So.. What do you want to do this thing on? Zeus? Hera? No, wait, I don't like her. Poseidon? I like that guy. God of the Sea."

Annabeth hummed. She was surprised, honestly. Maybe he'd be more helpful than she thought he would be "I'm not too fond of Hera, either. But, maybe Zeus or Poseidon. They're also extremely well known Gods, so half the class will probably be doing one of them. We should do something different. Like, Amphitrite." at Percy's raised eyebrow, she sighed and continued "She was the wife of Poseidon. And she was a Nereid."

Percy nodded "What's so important about her?"

Annabeth shrugged, reaching for her bag to pull out her laptop "She was a sister of fifty." Percy muttered something under his breath, but she went on "She fled when Poseidon asked for her hand. A dolphin, I think, found her and either took her back, or, convinced her to go back. Poseidon was so grateful that he… Are you even listening, Percy?"

Percy was staring down at his phone, a frown on his face. It looked like he could have been scrolling through something, but that didn't explain to her why he looked so unhappy. He looked over at her when he felt her eyes on him "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Percy only shrugged, tossing his phone on the desk. He eyed her before turning away and writing in his notebook "Fine."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. She wracked her brain for anything that could be wrong. He was fine one minute, and now, _not_. She went through the list in her head of his friends – Jason, Leo, Nico, Thalia.. Did they have a fight? She shook her head. They've fought before and he's always been fine. He's dating someone. What's her name? Reyna?

"Is it something with Reyna?"

He looked at her then, shooting her a glare. Annabeth held his gaze, raising an eyebrow "Reyna? Why would you think it was about _her_?"

Annabeth leaned back, tapping her fingers against her computer. He sounded bitter. Are they not together anymore? When had _that_ happened? And why hadn't she heard any of the gossip?

"Are you two not dating?"

Percy scowled "No."

Annabeth let it drop. Ex. She bit the end of her pen, turning her focus to the computer. She knows all about ex's. She somehow managed to stay friends with hers with Luke. And that's weird enough to her.

A part of her wanted to pry and find out what happened, but the other part didn't. They aren't friends. She has no reason to pry.

"So, back to this amphitheater chick."

Annabeth snorted "Amphitrite."

"Close. What all do we need to know? I still think we should do Poseidon. He probably has more information out there."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It seemed right that he would want to take the easy path. She typed in Amphitrite's name on Google to see what all she could find. Percy was right, though. Poseidon probably had way more information since he was more well known. But, unlike Percy, Annabeth likes a challenge. Poseidon would be _too_ easy for her. Annabeth turned her computer to face him "She was featured in art next to him most the time. At least he'll be mentioned. That's close, yeah?"

"Yeah… But, it's _Poseidon_."

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but stopped when someone called out Percy's name. He stood and walked out without even a glance her way. She shrugged, checking the time on her phone. She'd have to leave soon if she wanted to make it to practice in time. Annabeth really only hopes that when she leaves, Percy will do his part of the work.

She started packing up, slipping her computer back into her bag. Percy walked in, looking over at her "Leaving?"

"I have practice in an hour. I still have to get ready, and my stuff is at home. We can meet again tomorrow after school? If you want, anyways."

Percy nodded, but then a kid that Annabeth vaguely recognized walked in the room. He was saying something that she couldn't hear. She's met him before. And if she's recalling, he always talked quietly. What was his name? Tyler? Tyree? Tyson? _Tyson_! She's pretty sure he plays soccer and he's in the _special education_ classes. Annabeth had to wrack her brain again to remember why. Down syndrome mixed with dyslexia and he learned slower. She had helped in the Special Olympics that they're school did one year and had met Tyson. He was as sweet as could be!

Tyson saw Annabeth sitting on Percy's bed and froze. She knows he's a nervous and shy guy, but she doesn't want him to be like that around her!

"Oh! Uh, Tyson, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, Tyson. My little brother." Percy was giving her a warning look as if just _daring_ her to say anything about his brother's appearance.

"It's so good to see you again, Tyson! I hope you're doing well." Tyson gave her a smile, and Annabeth stood, bringing her bag over her shoulder "I didn't know you even had a brother, Percy. I really have to go, though. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Annabeth walked out of his room and almost made it to the front door before Percy caught up to her, gently grabbing her shoulder and turning her around "Thank you. For not judging Tyson."

"Why are you thanking me?"

Percy shrugged "Most people judge and make fun of him because he looks different. _Acts_ different. So just.. Thanks. I'm _extremely_ overprotective of him."

Annabeth smiled. She couldn't stop it if she tried. There's just something about an overprotective sibling. It's sweet. _Especially_ if it's Percy Jackson. You wouldn't expect that at all from him.

"That's good of you. You're a good brother."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth."

 **XXXXX**

Percy slid in the seat next to Annabeth at lunch. Her best friend, Piper, had been in the middle of a sentence when she had suddenly gone quiet. And that got Annabeth's attention. Piper _never_ goes quiet. When she turned her head and saw Percy, her eyes widened before she smiled "Oh! Hi. What's up?"

Percy tapped his fingers against the table, shooting Piper a smile before looking back to Annabeth "I have a… Favor to ask of you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

He shot Piper another look "Can we talk in private?"

Annabeth nodded, standing and waving at Percy to follow her. Curious looks were given to them as they walked through the cafeteria. Annabeth Chase, walking to the empty hall with _Percy Jackson_. Unheard of. Impossible.

She looked at him once they were alone "What's this about?"

"So, you know that Reyna and I broke up." she nodded, raising an eyebrow "Well, she's going on a date with my friend, Jason. It's weird that I'm telling you this, by the way. But, I need you to go out with me tonight."

"That's your big favor?"

"No. There's more." he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip which drew her attention to the lip ring he has "Reyna and I were talking and she started questioning me about _you_ and why you were coming over and shit like that -"

"Jealous?"

Percy shrugged "I guess. Anyways, she started asking if we were dating and when I told her no, she just went off."

Annabeth tilted her head, taking in his face as he talked. She didn't think he'd ever be this opened "Went off about?"

Percy stared at her. She could see the debate in his eyes. Annabeth wouldn't openly admit it, but she likes his eyes. They're so green and expressive. She can tell a lot about him _because_ of his eyes. Was he getting ready to back out and not tell her? She needs to know.

"She said things like how she wasn't surprised that we weren't dating because you're too good for me. And that we're too different and would never work. I guess it just pissed me off that she thought it was okay to talk shit like that. And I may have accidentally – keep in mind and remember, I was pissed and was just letting the anger talk – told her that we were dating. In secret. Which is why I need you to go out with me tonight. _Just_ for tonight."

Annabeth stared at him, shock written all over her face. Reyna was right about one thing – her and Percy are two completely different people. And he went and told Reyna that they're _dating_? Sure, he's not unattractive. He's good with his brother. He has his good moments, but, she wouldn't date him. Would she?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she would have impulsively done the same thing if someone was talking bad about someone she knew to her.

But that didn't stop her from being mad at him. The least he could have done is run it by her sooner!

"Percy! Why would you – how could you do that?!" she reached forward without thinking and punched his arm "What if she had asked me?!"

Percy rubbed his arm where she hit him "I know! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, and I hate when people talk shit about things – or people – they know nothing about! I didn't want to drag you into this, but..." he shrugged "I'd prefer you knew instead of just asking you out and them thinking it we're together, and you having no clue."

Annabeth nodded. This is stupid and reckless. It's setting someone up to get hurt, she knows that. But, Percy was right. She deserved to know what had happened, and she really appreciates that Percy told her. She has no idea why she's about to get herself in to, but…

"What time tonight?"

This would only be the beginning of something great. Of something she didn't expect to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I _love_ Reyna (she's actually my favorite character), but she's gotta be a snob for reasons.  
I also published another story and I would appreciate if everyone would check it out! 3 **

**Chapter Two**

This wasn't how Annabeth had pictured her night going.

Originally, she had planned to stay in and study. Maybe do some homework that would be due the next week. She had even considered calling Callie or Rachel to see if one of them would want to meet up. But now? Her plans were out the window the minute Percy Jackson asked her to go out tonight.

Jason Grace, one of Percy's best friends, was sitting across from her and Percy with his girlfriend, and Percy's ex, Reyna Arellano.

Annabeth had always avoided Percy and his "crowd". Jason was the sweetest of them all, but even Annabeth is confused on why he would ask his best friends ex out on a date. She had seen Reyna from a distance and the girl has always looked intimidating, but sitting across from her and that glare? She wanted to run.

The girl is terrifying, and Annabeth Chase never runs.

Percy explained on the way that Jason had said he would want to do a double date with him and Annabeth. According to Percy, Reyna wasn't happy that Percy was dating _Annabeth Chase_. But, as Annabeth had said multiple times in the car, it's Reyna's fault for assuming that they were dating, and Percy's for saying they were.

When they very clearly aren't, and have never been, together.

Annabeth had also quickly learned that Percy is a terrible liar, and she's not sure how Reyna fell for it.

It was a few minutes into the "date" when Jason asked how the two started dating. Percy froze up and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We have Greek Mythology together and got paired up as partners. One thing led to another, and well..." she waved her hand at the table.

Jason had frowned, taking in her appearance. Her bright colors and light makeup compared to Reyna's dark clothes and makeup. Her hair was tied up with a bow. Pink, to match her shirt. He tilted his head to the side, eyes flicking to Percy. "But... you're so different. Don't get me wrong, you're really pretty!" that earned him a glare from both Reyna and Percy, "But you two are so different."

Percy frowned and continued to glare at his friend. Annabeth, keeping up her act as his girlfriend, reached over and grabbed Percy's hand. "Thanks. You know what they say, opposites attract."

Reyna hadn't stopped glaring.

Annabeth couldn't see a problem. Reyna is _extremely_ pretty. Was the problem that Jason had called her pretty? Was it that she was here with Percy? It's dumb to be jealous or mad over something so small. Jason was doing his best to get to know Annabeth, and she was doing her best to answer and ask her own questions about him. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. Percy and Reyna though, continued glaring.

"So, Annabeth," Reyna started, interrupting Jason's sentence, "you're a cheerleader?"

Annabeth nodded, reaching for her glass of water, "Yep." she said, "I have been since freshman year."

Reyna hummed, leaning back and glancing at Percy. "Never thought I would see the day that Percy Jackson dates a _cheerleader_."

Percy narrowed his eyes, shrugging a shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand. By the look on her face and the way Jason had slowly backed away, things were gonna get ugly. She focused her eyes on Percy, "You're right. But, since when do _you_ give _preps_ a chance? You hate most of them. What did _she_ do to change your mind?"

Jason looked full on nervous now. She hadn't learned much about what went on between Percy and Reyna, only that the two fought. A lot. He had mentioned that it had gotten so bad and it was one of the main reasons they had broken up.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, Reyna. It wouldn't matter if Annabeth was a geek, she's _nice_. She hasn't picked a single fight." Percy leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "You know what else? Tyson loves her. She gets along with him. Something _you_ never did. And you know how much Tyson means to me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She had met Tyson a handful of times, sure. But she hadn't thought Tyson actually liked her! Maybe it was a lie to strike a nerve in Reyna? If it was, it seemed to work. Reyna's glare was turned back to Annabeth, "It matters because _she_ is not your type. She's so.." she waved a hand in Annabeth's direction, "She's not good for you, and I'm just trying to look out for you."

Percy rolled his eyes, "You don't know what's best for me. _You_ certainly weren't. You lost the right to _'look out for me'_ when you started dating Jason."

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should say something or not. She decided on resting a hand on Percy's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked grateful for a whole five seconds before the glare was back on his face. Annabeth looked at the couple across from them and gave Jason an apologetic smile, "I think that's enough for tonight. We should get going. Thank you, _Jason_ , for wanting us here. And Reyna, it was a pleasure."

Percy got out of the booth first, holding his hand out for Annabeth. She took it, her smile falling when she caught Reyna's smirk. She leaned forward, resting both arms on the table, "So Percy Jackson can't even fight his own battles now? Since when do you run?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Annabeth beat him to it.

"He's fully capable." she started, "but when you're insulting _me_ , it's _my_ battle. Not his. And he's not running. He broke up with you for a reason, and your attitude is _exactly_ why. Have a good night."

Percy fought a smile until Jason and Reyna were out of sight. He pulled her into a hug with a laugh, "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

She smiled up at him, her arm slipping around his waist, "What do you mean?"

"You're spunky." Annabeth laughed, "No, I'm serious. I didn't expect that kind of fire from you. No one is brave enough to stand up against Reyna."

Percy opened the door to his car for her. He was a gentleman, that's for sure. He's better on a date than she thought he would be. He payed and everything, and she was pleasantly surprised. She pulled her phone out once she got in the car and sent a quick text to Piper. When he got in, Annabeth looked over at him, "I have to admit. I can see why Reyna fell for you. I thought it was going to be an awful night where you paid more attention to your ex and friend than me and -"

"Breathe, Chase." Percy's eyes were focused on the road, but Annabeth could see the blush on his face, "It was kind of bad. Reyna attacking you kind of ruined everything. Jason likes you, though."

"Jason seems nice. I could definitely live without seeing Reyna again."

Percy shrugged, pulling into her driveway. Annabeth was exhausted. She doesn't stay out late, usually. He gave her a smile, putting his car in park. "She's just.. something else."

"So, is it true? What she said? Do you 'hate' preps?"

He ran a hand through his hair. His eyes stayed on her house. Refusing to make eye contact is a bad sign, right? She knew what that meant right away. He doesn't even know her and he _hates_ her. She wouldn't be able to explain why it hurt her the way it did. Before he could answer, she was glaring. "You don't know anything about 'preps'. You don't know anything about me. So what if we dress and act differently than you? That doesn't give you the right to hate someone without knowing them!"

"Preps are some of the most judgmental people I have ever met. Jason and Thalia are my cousins, keep in mind." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She had no idea they were related. "Luke Castellan. He's the main reason I don't like... _preps_."

Luke Castellan. Annabeth knew the name all too well. Luke is her ex. They had dated for two years before breaking up for reasons she still doesn't know. It's only been a few months and you'd think she would know by now. He always tells her the cliche 'it's not you, it's me' line and she just goes along with. She turned her attention back to Percy. "What did Luke do?"

Percy sighed, leaning back in his seat. "We've known Luke since we were kids. Thatlia and Luke were always closer than the rest of us. It was two years ago or something, I think, Jason found out that Thalia and Luke were seeing each other. It wasn't a problem until Jason found out that Luke had a girlfriend and was cheating with Thalia. She knew, too. She did it anyways. Jason tried to stop her and told Luke to keep his distance, but... that didn't work."

Annabeth felt like her world came crashing down around her. Two years ago _she_ was dating Luke, and he was _cheating_ on her with Percy Jackson's cousin! That definitely explains the breakup and why he was so... weird and sketchy towards her now. He was hiding things. It all makes perfect sense now. Thalia is years three years older than Annabeth, and two older than Luke. How had she not caught on to what he was doing?

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Percy, either noticing her discomfort or not, continued on. "Luke ended up getting between Thalia and Jason. Luke started telling her how bad of an influence Jason and me were and to stay away from us. Her own family, can you believe that? That was before he got to know us. But Luke didn't even bother to try and get to know us. Thalia and Jason haven't talking in years thanks to him. He literally got between siblings and ruined their relationship. I can't stand the guy and just assume every 'prep' I meet is just like him. A lying asshole."

"Not... not all of us are like that."

Annabeth didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until Percy looked at her, his eyes going wide. He looked like he was going to reach over but thought better of it. He settled with just asking her if she was okay, instead.

She nodded before shaking her head. "I'm not like... Luke. I'm not like him in the slightest. I'm... I think I'm going to be sick."

"What?"

Annabeth was out of the car before Percy could say anything else. He got out of the car and followed after her. He couldn't let her just run off like that. He wouldn't be able to tell you why, but a part of him really hated seeing her upset in any way.

Percy grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just feel sick. I had a great night, Percy, really. But, I have to go."

Percy shook his head, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders. "Come on, 'Beth. What is it?"

Annabeth shrugged, knocking his hands off her shoulders. She couldn't tell him about Luke. She couldn't tell him that she was the girlfriend that he was cheating on. That would make her look like an idiot. How could _anyone_ not have known that they were getting cheated on? How could anyone have been so oblivious? Annabeth Chase is no idiot! She's always on the top of her game. She just let Luke distract her.

"It's just... you hate me. You don't even know me."

Percy was shaking his head. "I don't hate you, Annabeth. I mean, sure, I was a little skeptical about having you as a partner, but you aren't like I thought."

"You hated me before, though."

"No!" Annabeth was shocked. He had answered so fast and she wasn't expecting it. "I never hated you, 'Beth. A big part of me was always interested because..." he waved his hand at her and she cracked a smile, rolling her eyes. "But you're so damn intimidating, Chase."

Annabeth snorted, wiping at her eyes. "Me? Intimidating? I'm far from it."

He nodded, giving her a smile. "I see that _now_. You're fun to be around" he paused before continuing, "and if you tell anyone that I have a soft side and opened up, I'll never talk to you again.

Annabeth laughed then, gently hitting shoulder. She gave him a smile, "Thank you. And, your secret is safe with me. Promise." she looked at her watch, "It's almost midnight. You should get going. Drive safe and let me know when you get home.

"Have a good night, Chase"

Annabeth walked in her house, shutting the door before going up to her room. She peeked out her window, smiling. It had been a long and interesting night. She got to see a side of Percy that no one gets to see and that's something she'll never forget.

But now, she has an ex boyfriend to deal with. 


End file.
